otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
First meeting with Trenton and Lilliana
Faye Zahir is standing beside the entrance of the tavern door, watching the passing people with idle eyes under her shadow of her big hood. Faye Zahir is hiding most of her face with her big hood, watching the people from the shadow of the hood, but anyway she looks somewhat bored. As he contiues walking, Trenton moves his head side to side, ever closenening the Tavern. He catches sight of the cloaked and hooded, from the appearence of her figure, he notes that it is a woman and that she must be quite unpleasent to the eyes if she must hide beneath her folds of clothing, so he pays no mind to her as he walks, his eyes moving on to a pair of lasses that are well dressed with cleavage. Faye Zahir is a Zahir, judging from the herald on her pendant, and a young girl, judging from her short height and small build. However, she covers nearly all of her flesh with lots of articles of clothing, as if she's too ugly to show, or if she have some terrible skin disease. Trenton finally makes it to the door of the tavern, yet he vears twoards the cloaked woman and he turns his head to the Zahir, "Care for a drink, lass?" he says, surprisingly even to himself. Faye Zahir slowly turns her eyes at you, looking up from the shadow of her hood, "I don't drink." She speaks, in a little child's voice, "but, thank you for your kindness, gentleman." She tries not to be seen impolite as she answers, just like what she have learned from her etiquette teacher. Trenton blinks and is a bit caught off guard by her child's voice, "Why, miss...excuse me...I was not aware..." he pauses and blinks, a blank stare upon his face. It's hard to guess by her clothing and hood, but Faye seems no older than thirteen or so. She is wearing expensive red set of clothes which covers almost all of her skin, even her hands and neck, as well as most of her head and face. Trenton eyes the woman again, "What yeh doin out here? Where's your guards?" he says moving closer to her and looking around, he talks in a bit softer tone, "You shouldn't be here...Tavern that is...Whores and thieves...this may not be the shadow district..it's still not the best scene for a young'n to be see'in." Faye Zahir looks up at you with her big eyes under the hood, as if she doesn't quite get what you speaks, "I don't know.....perhaps they are searching me. Or maybe not." She sighs a bit as she closes her eyes, "Maybe they would rather like to let me go and die quietly in somewhere else, I guess." Trenton blinks and bends down and looks to the Tavern door, "Nonsense...let me get some food for you...you can speak your mind. You remind me of myself when I was your age....'ept for the whole nobility issue." he says, still speaking in a tone that only the two could hear. Faye Zahir opens her eyes, looking at you with her big eyes as she hesitates, before she nods and says, "Thank....thank you, gentleman. I am Faye, anyway." Trenton nods, "Name's Trenton, friends call me Trask, as you may, Faye." he pauses and turns twoards the door, "Stay here, and out of trouble." he smiles and walks into the tavern. Trenton heads into Lightholder Tavern. Trenton has left. You head into Lightholder Tavern. Faye Zahir follows you shortly after you comes into the tavern, and mutters, with somewhat pouty children's voice. ".....I don't want to be left alone." Behind Trenton is a tiny figure of young woman with many articles of red silk clothes to cover most all of her skin. She slowly follows him to get into the tavern. Trenton blinks back at Faye and sighs gently, "Eh lass, din't they teach yeh obediance in those, what are they, ettiquette things, they do for you people?" he pauses and then retracts his thoughts for a moment and then nods, "Very well..stay close, he says and rests his right hand upon a dagger at his side." ((That I'm going to need to go buy soon.)) Lilliana is in the corner, her corner really. Amber eyes lift as she hears someone speak and the young woman offers a nod but nothing else. Faye Zahir bites her lip as Trenton reminds her of her etiquette, and looks down as if depressed as she speaks, "I am...sorry." She bites her lip under her hood, as she follows him close. Trenton pauses and nods, "Ah, well...I'll be damned, I aint one for etiquette myself anyway." he chuckles and turns, walking slowly to the bar, nodding curtly to a few possible friends of his. Lilliana doesn't interrupt the two who has just entered the tavern. Instead, the young woman lowers her head, allowing her cascade of curls to shield her form once more. Faye Zahir peers at Trenton's friends quietly from behind him, watching them with curiosity as she walks slowly to follow him. "This place looks like the tavern I used to read from the books." She mutters, "Does people fight here often?" Trenton looks over his shoulder and smirks, "Only if yeh look at them funny, or they think your lookin at them funny." he says as he meets the bartender at the Bar, turning back around, "Get the girl what she wants, and I'll have a Ven stew....an' an ale...." he says, before sighing, "Hold the Ale, gimme some water. Gotta keep me senses about." he slaps some Kahars down on the bar. "That should cover it." Faye Zahir takes a stool quietly, and sighs a bit as if she is tired. She seems already having a big adventure herself today, and she seems more of a sleeping place than something to eat. Still Lilliana sits quietly. However, she lifts her eyes and begins to watch the patrons that are around the tavern. Trenton sighs and nods, "Tired?" he says and looks around, "This definitly aint the place for you to sleep...you stayin at the Keep?" he says and looks twoards the back and although not knowing who she is, he waves at Lilliana, regardless. Faye Zahir bites her lip, looking down at her hands as she says, ".....I ran away." An elegant alabaster hand peeks from under the drab dress to return Trenton's wave, "'Allo." Lil offers, before going back to what she seems to do best: Watching. Trenton looks back down to Faye and nods, "Runnin away isn't good...You're welcome to tag along with me though, as long as you'd like...I travel from Inn to Inn...My fiancee probably would like to meet you." he says and flashes a smile to Lilliana. Faye Zahir raises her eyes at Trenton, and she follows his gaze to look at Lilliana. She nods at her with a politeness, as the way she was always educated, and she speaks to Trenton, "Is she your fiancee?" Trenton chuckles and shakes his head, "Nope..don't know her...but it's better to be on their good side then their bad, eh?" he whispers to the girl. Faye Zahir turns her eyes at Trenton as she nods at him, "You look like a very friendly type." She turns her eyes back at Lilliana as she speaks, "Or is it just for women?" A small smile is bestowed upon Trenton, though Lilliana looks to be rather haggard. She lifts her head only slightly before looking back towards the table once more. Trenton looks side to side before answering Faye, "I'm friendly to people that don't bother me...The dagger at my waist is how I bestow my unfriendly side to those that don't like me...But those are rare and they're far from here." Faye Zahir eyes at the dagger, then looks back at the man as she speaks, "It looks dangerous enough even when it's sheathed." She turns her eyes to Lilliana once more, and she speaks to Trenton, "If you're interested in being a friend with her, why don't you invite her to join your table? She seems quite lonely." Trenton peers back over at Lilliana and shakes his head, "Don't get too friendly with the bar whores...you might catch something if you're not careful.." Faye Zahir raises an eyebrow as she looks back at Trenton, "Bar......wore? What does that mean?" Trenton sighs, "A companion..someone you pay for..." he pauses, "Oh..you're just a child, shouldn't be teachin you these things." Faye Zahir blinks under the shadow of her large hood, looking up at Trenton with confused eyes as he answers in riddle. "I am not a child." She pouts, frowning a bit. Trenton sighs, "Whore...someone who has sex for money.." Faye Zahir sighs as well, shaking her head as she speaks, "And what is that 'sex'? Well, nevermind. Sorry to bother you anyway." She turns her eyes to the other patrons as she speaks, "I will get it that she is like a merchant or something." "I am NOT a bar whore!" Lilliana says, catching the words and standing almost regally. "I would ask that you watch your tongue around me, Sir!" Trenton chuckles and looks back at her, "Excuse me...She's a 'companion'...a 'courteasan', if you will." he says and turns to smiles at Lilliana, "I mean it in no offense...my fiancee was a former courteasen." Faye Zahir fixes her hood to make sure her face wouldn't be seen by others as Lilliana shouts, and the attention of the patrons are turned to her table. Dusting off her dress, Lilliana nods, "Yes, although I've not performed in this chosen profession yet." the woman answers, her voice holding what seems to be perfect enunciation and a hinting of etiquette. "I am new here and getting my bearings. Therefore, I'd not worry about 'catching' anything from me. As, I've done nothing to cause myself to become infected." Trenton smirks, "Good ears..." he looks down at the little one, "Do you know what a courteasen is?" Faye Zahir turns her eyes at Trenton as she shakes her head. "No, but I guess it's maybe a job which sells something to others." Trenton turns back to Lilliana, "Care to explain, what exactly you sell to her? And I'm sure you're wondering how I know such...Word gets around, specially to me." he nods once more, "You have the look about yeh, too." "At the moment," Lil says after returning a few Kahar's heavier, "I sell nothing. I am a very good cook, though." she notes, with a wink. "I sell companionship." she tells the woman. "If a man would need a date to a ball, he would buy me to decorate his arm for the evening. Tis that simple." Faye Zahir tilts her head to the side as she frowns slightly, still confused. "So you just have to go around with him, and it's all for the money you've paid for?" Trenton sighs, and blatently states, "She allows men to touch her body.....in any way they want, as long as they pay." he says before nodding to the woman, "You deserve better, and I can offer you a better life.." "I do not!" Lilliana says, amber eyes narrowing in on Trenton. "I have not allowed one man to touch me so far." With a regal nod of her head she continues to gaze at Trenton. "Do not act as if you know me, Sir. For, you are quite wrong." Faye Zahir sighs as she sees Liliana's obvious frustration. "I think we are annoying the lady." She stands up, and nods her head to Lilliana in a polite manner as she speaks, "Forgive us, miss. We didn't want to make you angry." Trenton laughs, "Then the price has not yet been right. All women without nobility do so. I can make it, however, that you will NEVER be treated as just a mere companion..and I can offer you better pay than any of your 'buisness associates' can. If you wish to talk, let me know. I can make you a very wealthy woman." he stops, looks back at the little girl and smiles, "One moment." he says and returns his gaze to the woman, "As I stated sooner, I ment no offense, and mean none. But I am in need of someone with your...skills. You're perceptive..you listen... I need a woman that listens..yet we'll have to work on the talking bit.." "Perhaps, the price has not been right yet." Lil offers, still almost regal in posture and talk. "Yet, I do not seek to spend my life warming the beds of this man or that. I have higher more lofty goals." she admits, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off her dress." She looks to the woman and her voice softens-- only a tad. "I am sorry if I have distressed you, Miss. But, I had to protect my honor. it is all I have." Back to Trenton, her amber eyes lay upon the man for a moment. "Perhaps, though how do I know your offer won't be as dreary as the next?" Trenton laughs, "Because I offer you a job that will give you honor. You will accompany only the finest of nobles.. and you don't have to, 'warm their beds.'" he stops and smiles, "I shall send word to my accomplice, and we shall contact you sooner than later...perhaps the next time I see you." Category:Logs